Nostalgia
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: The Doctor, Donna, and an alien named Earthest wake in the TARDIS with no memories of who they are. Their bonds withstand the test of reason and familiarity as they struggle to remember their ties. \\Request fic-- Earthest; Tenth DoctorOC, lemon.//
1. Waking

Another request from a very patient Gaian. I don't own the OC in this fic, Earthest, or the Doctor and his neat little gadgets. This is also my first time writing a Doctor Who fic and is based off of my knowledge stemming from wikipedia articles and about three episodes of the fourth season. So be gentle. =D Enjoy!

* * *

A soft groan echoed through the still air of the TARDIS as something rustled on the floor. A moment later, a head poked up in the silent ship, brown hair ruffled beyond comprehension and wide eyes darting all around. The Doctor slowly stood up, holding a hand out to steady himself as he looked all around, either immensely confused or disoriented, though probably a combination of both. After a few moments of surveying the area around him, he asked to no one, "Where am I?"

A noise caught his attention and he looked across the room to where a redheaded woman was laying, previously unconscious. He watched as she sat up, holding a hand to her head, and immediately ran over to her.

Upon seeing the quirky man approach her, Donna jumped back, fully alert and eyes wide. "Who are you?" She, as well, took a look around the craft, then looked back to him. "Where am I?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," the Doctor said, looking around again. "Never seen the place before in my life."

"This...this is a dream, right?" Donna asked, slowly standing up. She jerked away when the man tried to steady her. "Don't touch me."

"I wasn't gonna hurt you," he said. "I'm just as confused as you are."

"Just..." Donna trailed off, motioning with her hands for him to keep his distance. "Is there anyone else here?"

"Haven't a clue," he admitted, standing as well. "I just woke up myself. Odd place, isn't it?"

"You seem awfully calm about this," she muttered, heading across the room, scouring the floor for any others.

"Well, there must be an explanation for it," he said, heading the opposite way with the same goal in mind. "I'm sure it's reasonable."

"Reasonable?" the redhead repeated, skeptically. "I doubt it."

"You don't need to be so negati-" he paused as his foot hit something. Looking down, he set his sights upon perhaps the strangest thing he had ever seen. At least, that he could remember.

Lying on the floor was a girl with brown hair, still unconscious. The strange part about her, which caused the Doctor to stare much longer than he should have, were the copper-colored ears and tail sprouting from her head and tailbone. He bent down next to her and slowly reached out a hand to prod at one of her ears. When it twitched, he jumped back and let out a small yell.

"What is it?" Donna asked, rushing over to him. She stopped and stared at the other girl. "Oh...oh my. What...is that?"

"It's...a girl," he replied, looking up to Donna. "At least, I think it is."

"That's no girl!" the female exclaimed, motioning to the unconscious one. "She's got ears! And a tail!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down." The Doctor sighed and stood up. "I wonder what she is."

"Is she alive?" the redhead asked, studying the half-human girl.

"Her ear twitched," he told her.

"It twitched?"

"Yes, like a cat's."

"That's no cat ear."

"Then a dog."

"She looks bigger than a dog."

The Doctor sighed, rubbing his temples. "A wolf, then?"

After a moment, Donna nodded her acceptance of the answer. "A wolf," she agreed. "Now, there's only one problem..."

"Only one?" the brunette asked, seemingly honestly surprised the other could boil all of their issues down into one problem.

"She's not human," Donna said, as it if were obvious. Which, honestly, it was.

"Well, I can see she's not human, but that doesn't mean she isn't...well, I mean that's no reason to... We should wake her up."

"What if she attacks us?" the woman asked, watching cautiously as the Doctor bent down next to the alien. She shrugged at the look he gave her. "What? Wolves attack."

"So do people," he retorted, turning back to the girl.

"That's two out of two," Donna muttered. Though, she wasn't really sure of that-- if the girl was part animal, who knew what else she was?

"Come on," he whispered, shaking her shoulder lightly. "Wake up."

"I don't think that's going to work," Donna told him.

As soon as the words left Donna's mouth, the strange girl moaned softly, her eyes fluttering open. The Doctor gave the redhead an 'I-told-you-so' look and turned his attention back to the alien girl. "Are you alright?"

Shaking off her daze, the brunette's eyes opened. Upon seeing the Doctor, a small frown touched her lips. "Who are you?"

"I...well...that's a good question, actually." He moved back as she sat up. "I'm not quite sure."

"You don't know who you are?" The half-animal quirked an eyebrow.

"No idea," the Doctor confirmed.

"Well, we have to call you something," Donna told him. "What about Wilfred?"

"Wilfred?" the man repeated, bewildered. "That's a horrible name."

"It's my grandfather's name."

"Well, your grandfather has a horrid name." The scientist thought for a moment before nodding. "Moxx."

"Moxx?" the alien repeated, not sure she had heard right.

"Yes, from Moxx in Socks. I do remember that." Upon seeing the females' confused looks, he explained. "A story I was read as a child. My favorite, actually."

Shaking her head, the brunette sighed. "So be it. Do you know where we are?"

"It looks like a spaceship," the Doctor observed, noticing the sleek design and many, many blinking lights and buttons.

The youngest of the three stood, carefully making her way to the main controls of the ship. While the other female was studying the console, Donna bent down to the floor and picked up some device she had never seen before. It looked like a cross between a laser and a pen. After tinkering with it for a moment, she concluded that it had no real use and set it on a nearby counter top.

"You're not wrong," the brunette finally said, turning to the doctor.

"We're in a spaceship?" the male confirmed. "Like...one that belongs to an alien?"

"Yes." She turned to face the two, looking them up and down.

After a long moment of being studied like some experiment, Donna became nervous. "What is it?"

"I...feel like I know you two," she said softly.

"I'm fairly certain I'd remember meeting...you," the Doctor said. "Who are you, again?"

"My name is Earthest." She shook her head lightly. "I...can't remember my planet's name, or how long it's been since I've seen it, but I believe I remember it being destroyed."

"I'm Donna," the redhead introduced herself. "I'm as human as can be and I'm a temp working for H.C. Clements."

When his turn came, the Doctor simply shrugged. "I've got no idea who I am, or where I'm from, but," he gestured to himself, "I'd say I look pretty human."

"Appearances can be deceiving," Earthest told him.

"Look," Donna said, drawing their attention. She was peering down the hall that led from the TARDIS' console room to the rest of the expansive ship. "There's a hallway down here. Maybe there's a way out?"

"Control rooms usually are in a secluded area of a craft," Earthest agreed.

"Well," the male said, banging his knuckles against a door, "whatever idiot owns this ship must have not read the instruction manual."

"At least we can get out of here." The younger female approached the door, ready to open it, when Donna stopped her.

"What if there are other aliens out there?" she asked quickly. "Ones that aren't so friendly?"

"What if they're already inside the ship?" the Doctor responded. "At least out there we'll have a chance of escaping."

"Unless we're in the vacuum of space," Earthest pointed out.

"What?!" Donna demanded. "We'd be killed!"

Rubbing his temples, the Doctor moved to the door. "I'll take my chances with the great unknown."

"Wait!" Donna shouted, but failed to stop the man from pushing open the TARDIS' door.

Stepping out from the craft, the three looked around. The paved street they stepped out on was lined with lit shops and hurried people-- humans. The Doctor looked around, not quite recognizing the place (not that he would recognize any place at the moment), but Donna was more than happy to see such a familiar sight.

"We're in London!"

* * *

Blah. The latter half of this chapter somehow got erased so I had to rewrite it. NOT THE WAY IT WAS BEFORE, but the same basic idea. If you enjoyed (and even if you didn't), read on~


	2. Learning

Donna was overjoyed to see that she was so close to home. If they were really in a spaceship, they could have been anywhere! She spun around to face the other two before blinking. "What..."

"What is it?" The Doctor turned to look at what had so quickly halted Donna's joy. Where he had expected to see a huge spaceship with blinking lights and perhaps some sort of hovering action, sat only a simple, old-fashioned police box. Nothing other-wordly, nothing even really advanced about it. It was, simply, a police box.

"That's...that can't be the ship. Can it?" he asked, looking to Earthest, who seemed to have the most knowledge about the situation.

"I wouldn't think so." She approached the structure, opened the door, and stuck her head inside. The doctor peered inside and to his amazement, and utter confusion, the interior was just as it had been-- large, electronic, and most certainly not the interior of a police box.

"How...?" He looked to Earthest for an explanation.

"It's a TARDIS," she informed the pair, turning around. At their blank expressions, she explained. "A spaceship specifically designed for the use by Time Lords."

"Time Lords?" The Doctor inquired, still a bit baffled.

"Beings from the planet Gallifrey. They can manipulate time and space, their knowledge of technology is much more advanced than any other race's." She paused, looking slightly concerned. "The only thing is...Gallifrey was destroyed and there's only one Time Lord left in the universe."

"And this is his ship?" The Doctor asked, staring at the exterior of a police box.

"Or _her_ ship," Donna corrected, arms crossed over her chest.

Earthest nodded. "And it's reasonable to assume, since we woke up in it..."

"That one of us is the Time Lord," the Doctor finished.

"Donna has memories of a family and life here on Earth," the alien said, "and I know enough to know that I can't be a Time Lord."

The Doctor's eyebrows raised. "So you're saying..."

"Moxx is the Time Lord?" Donna asked, still amused by the name the man had given himself.

"Well, there's no saying that one of us has to be him," the Doctor pointed out. "He could be out."

"The probability of that is rather low," Earthest told him. "Time Lords don't usually leave their TARDIS out in the open like this. Especially so...obviously." They weren't exactly in the 1950's and the police box did stand out a bit.

The Doctor sighed and turned around, surveying the area. "I am _not_ slow, it's simply a bit much to take in."

Donna blinked, looking between the Doctor and Earthest. "No one said you were, though I might not disagree with them if they did."

"Nonsense, Earthest just said-"

"I didn't say anything," the half-animal confirmed. "I did think it, though." Quickly, realization dawned on her. "Time Lords are telepathic."

"You read her mind?" Donna asked, giving her male companion a look.

"I didn't mean to," the Doctor said, innocently.

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?" the redhead pressed.

"How does a _Time Lord_ get amnesia?" Earthest asked, rhetorically. She sighed and shook her head. "You must be the worst Time Lord there is. A malfunctioning TARDIS, a human companion..."

"I doubt it was willing," Donna said, fully implying that she wasn't enjoying the Time Lord's company.

"Well, I am the worst," he agreed. "And the best. The shortest, the tallest, the darkest, the palest. I'm the only one." Before either female could respond, he continued, heading back to his ship. "Well, then, I'm sure I can figure out what happened to us and set it right."

"You're both insane," Donna muttered. "I'm going home."

"But..." Earthest dropped her hand as the redhead turned and left. She spun to face the Doctor before realizing he had already retreated into the TARDIS. Giving a groan, she followed him inside.

"Oh, you followed?" he asked, rummaging through various papers and gadgets on his desk.

"I don't have anywhere else to go," she pointed out. "Whether Donna wants to admit it or not, I feel like I know you."

The Doctor paused and turned to the brunette. "How so?"

She shook her head and walked up to him, stopping only inches away. Her eyes closed and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Your scent. It's familiar."

Unsure of how to react, the Doctor placed a hand lightly on the other's head. When she looked up at him, a sort of nostalgia filled him; a slight tug at the back of his head said that whoever this girl was, she belonged right where she was. A sort of pull came over him that seemed to gravitate right towards her and before he knew what he was really doing, the Doctor leaned down and captured the other's lips in his own.

Having been lost trying to memorize every detail of the stranger's face, Earthest was caught off guard when she felt him kiss her. She hesitated at first, but something about it felt simply _right_. Following her instincts, as she usually did, she pressed closer to him, returning the kiss. Her lips parted as the Doctor's tongue invaded her mouth, tempting her into a battle of dominance.

Not thinking through his actions at all, the Doctor pressed Earthest back through the console room until her back hit a wall. His hands slipped up under her shirt, cold fingers tracing nonsensical patterns on her pale skin. The soft gasp the female uttered urged him on as he broke the kiss and began trailing his tongue down her neck.

Earthest's head tilted back as the Doctor's hands ventured up further, one lightly squeezing her breast. She moaned softly, her fingers tangling in his hair and her tail flicking back and forth in anticipation. She allowed him to pull her shirt over her head and immediately pressed closer to him, shivering from the sudden exposure to the cold air.

Wordlessly, passionately, the Doctor kissed her again. He slipped off his overcoat and let it fall to the ground, his suit jacket and tie soon following. His fingers moved to work at Earthest's pants, but the girl was one step ahead of him. Grinning slightly at her eagerness, the Doctor let his trousers drop around his ankles.

Flushing slightly, while feeling rather comfortable, Earthest jumped and wrapped her legs around the Doctor's waist, one hand gripping a nearby bar to steady herself. Her head fell backward as her partner planted kisses down her neck and chest, paying particular attention to a hardened nipple. She rubbed her hips into his, already excited from his previous ministrations and passionate kisses.

The Doctor, finding himself rather experienced in his current situation, teased the girl's opening with a finger, withdrawing it to find it moist. He raised the digit to her lips, watching with fascination as she lapped at it and took it in her mouth. Feeling his more animalistic nature take over as his fingers were sucked, the male pressed his erection against Earthest's entrance, slipping the head inside her.

Gasping softly, the fingers withdrawing from her mouth, the female mentally braced herself and pushed down on the Doctor's length. Her back arched with the sudden jolt, but the dulled pain told her that it wasn't the first time they had been in this position. She tightened around the intrusion, comforted by the pleased look on her lover's face.

The Doctor's hips jerked upward at a quick pace, plunging himself deeper into the girl with each thrust. He pulled her body closer, ravaging her neck with nips and licks, and hissed lightly as he felt her sharp nails pierce through the skin on his shoulder. His rhythm became rougher as the legs around his waist tightened and the air became heavy with hot pants and soft moans.

Face flushed and head spinning, Earthest let herself drown in the pleasure. She had no memories of this person, but his touch and his taste triggered nostalgic feelings. Coming to her climax, she let out one last moan, her hips moving with the Doctor's as she felt his own release fill her.

Panting heavily, the Doctor slowly regained his bearings and pulled out of Earthest, lowering her to the ground. The pair proceeded to sink to the floor, chests still heaving. For a moment, the Doctor's head was filled with the lust and desire from their actions, but slowly it began to clear. "I don't usually do that, you know."

A faint smirk showed itself upon the brunette's lips. "Oh?"

"At least, I think I don't." He didn't seem like the kind of person that would.

"I told you," she said, grasping his hand in hers, "we know each other."

The Doctor chuckled. "It seems we do."

* * *

To the flamers who might discourage the 'meet and sleep' method of writing smut, I say 'bah!'. And really, they didn't just meet. THEY HAVE A CONNECTION. It'll help. Next chapter, we get memories and...flashbacks. =B Read on~


	3. Remembering

After the two were dressed and of sound mind again, the Doctor leaned against the TARDIS' control console. He studied the buttons and levers, trying to trigger any memories he could. Earthest's voice drew his attention away from the controls.

"What's this thing?" She was holding up what seemed to be some sort of strange pen, though they both knew that it was likely much more than that.

The Doctor walked over to her and took the object. As soon as his fingers gripped the sonic screwdriver's cool form, a rush went through his head. He stumbled backwards, fingers unable to uncurl from around the device. "I remember..." he murmured.

"Remember?" Earthest approached him. "Really?"

The Doctor nodded and closed his eyes, the first vivid memory coursing through his brain.

_Flashback_

_"We don't have time for this, Donna, come on!" A slightly (very slightly) younger and much more insensitive Doctor shouted, finger jabbing toward the TARDIS._

_"She's still trapped!" the redhead yelled back, eyes glistening with determination. All around them, fires were burning and boulders were crashing to the ground. Cries of help could still be heard deeper in the cave, but Donna pushed those people out of her mind-- she couldn't help them now. She could, however, help the girl pinned beneath a fallen support beam. _

_The world they had discovered and explored by complete accident held a race of interesting creatures, half-human and half-animal. This particular girl looked to be part dog, or perhaps wolf, and her tail had become a deadly accessory. It was crushed under a heavy, metal beam and kept her trapped in place, so close to freedom from the attack an opposing force had unleashed._

_The Doctor sighed to himself-- this woman would get him killed one day. Begrudgingly, he ran back to the trapped alien, bending down by the beam and, in a rather surprising burst of strength, lifted it just enough for her to escape. With no time to tend to her injured tail, the Doctor hurried her and Donna back to the TARDIS._

_Once inside, the Doctor made sure they were secure and headed far away from the damage that had been left in the departed aliens' wake. Turning his attention to the stranger, he nodded to her. "Are you alright?"_

_Earthest studied her tail as it flicked limply and she winced. "Just that."_

_"I'm Donna," the redhead introduced herself with a smile._

_"Earthest," the brunette replied with an identical friendly look. She turned to the Doctor. "Thank you for savi-"_

_Cutting her off, the male held up a hand, then motioned to Donna. "It was her idea."_

_"Well," the human said, settling her hands on her hips. "I guess we have a new companion."_

_End Flashback_

The Doctor remembered shortly after Donna's decision how much he fought it, saying that it was bad enough dealing with one woman. The pair of females quickly changed his mind, though, and it had been since then that Earthest traveled with them, exploring the universe and coming to the aid of others.

"So," the female alien spoke, drawing the Doctor's attention from his memories. "Were we...?"

Chuckling slightly, he nodded. "We were."

Earthest let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. That would have been very awkward if we...weren't."

"Indeed," he agreed. "Now, come here."

"What are you doing?" she asked as he placed a hand on either side of her head.

"Shh," was his only response as he closed his eyes once more. He was quiet for a few moments, his forehead wrinkling in concentration.

Gasping softly, the female raised a hand to her forehead, stumbling away from the Time Lord slightly. She blinked a few times and gave a small, weary smile. The Doctor's telepathy had come in handy more than once, and it seemed this was another instance. She let her eyes flutter shut as the memories of her life filled her brain. She could remember growing up, then the attack on her planet, and then meeting the Doctor, and even falling for him.

"You're probably tired," the Doctor said. He was a bit tired himself from the strain of taking in a lifetime of memories in a matter of minutes, so he knew a being with less endurance than he would have a harder time absorbing so much information at once. "I'll go find Donna, get some rest."

"Alright," Earthest agreed, smirking faintly as she headed deeper into the ship toward their bedroom, "Moxx."

* * *

Home. It was closer than Donna had expected-- perhaps whoever the Time Lord was had planned on taking her there? Whatever the case may be, she was happy to be back in her bed. She didn't know how long she had been gone, but it was long enough to find solace in her blankets.

Sighing softly, the redhead stared up at her ceiling. The room was completely dark, other than the streetlight filtering in through the window, and the quiet calm soon lulled Donna into a light slumber.

_It was a place she was unfamiliar with, yet it felt like home. The sleek design of a technology she would never understand, the forbidding yet tempting allure of undiscovered hallways, or perhaps hallways too well-known. Her fingers ran lightly over the lit buttons and levers, knowing that any particular one could hurtle her into another world, another solar system, another dimension. Of course, she didn't know which particular ones, but she trusted that her escort through space and time knew his way around well enough._

_He didn't have a name, so everyone called him the Doctor, but Donna had never really liked calling him that. She had, at one time, been desperate to know his true name. He told her even he himself didn't know it, and that he thought perhaps he didn't have a real name at all. She asked how he could have gotten through school without a name and he suggested that he never went to school at all. After all, she didn't know what the life of a Time Lord was like._

_And suddenly, there he was. The object of her most unconscious thoughts standing in the entrance of the control room. Dressed in his strange combination of suit and converse sneakers, his hair gelled to oblivion and the usual excited and inquisitive look molded onto his face, the Doctor was both a curious and reassuring sight. _

_Donna couldn't help but smile a little as he paced past her, rambling on about something to do with some part of the ship she had never seen before. Not that he could really expect her to follow, but she was sure he was thinking out loud. She was content to simply watch as he tinkered with a few things, muttering some comments to himself._

In her own room, Donna tossed and turned in her bed, memories flooding through her head. Meeting the Doctor, then promptly leaving his side, regretting her decision and finally joining him. Then meeting Earthest, rescuing her and befriending her, even having a few fights of jealousy over if she was allowed to be with the Doctor because of Donna's seniority as his companion. A small smile covered her lips as she distinctly remembered the alien's reminder of her denial of her real feelings for the scientist, therefore winning the rights to date him.

A tall, lanky man hovered over the sleeping woman, his eternally surprised expression watching with amusement. The Doctor removed his hands from his companion's temples, patting her softly on the head before standing. He turned to leave Donna to sleep out the rest of her night when a soft voice paused his step.

"Doctor?" Bleary-eyed and disoriented, not to mention exhausted from the recovery of her memory, the redhead squinted through the darkness.

A faint smirk crept across the man's lips. "Go back to sleep," he whispered. "We can leave in the morning." Upon his words, Donna's head fell back to her pillows and he left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. As he headed back to Earthest and the TARDIS, he couldn't help but think how strange humans were at times.

* * *

Aren't we, though? I've been hooked on watching The Big Bang Theory and listening to Clay Aiken. Does that tell you anything about me? WELL FOR ONE I NEVER HAD A SINGLE DATE IN HIGH SCHOOL. It's very late at night and I'm hungry. Ah well, the mad ramblings of an absent-minded and... very hungry girl. Read on while I go get some food~


	4. Returning

_Three Days Later_

"So did you ever find out what caused our amnesia?"

The Doctor cocked his head to the side, looking down at Earthest. The three were, once again, journeying across the universe and resuming their daily routines. "It's funny you should mention that, I think I may have."

"Really?" Donna asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well, don't act so surprised. I am a genius, after all." The Doctor winked and quickly walked to the control panel. He gestured to it, then looked to his female companions.

"I don't get it," Donna muttered to the other girl, who shook her head in response.

"The _ship_," the male explained.

"The TARDIS did it?" Earthest asked, skeptically.

"It makes sense, if you think about it-"

"Which I'm sure you have," Donna interjected, smiling at the look she received.

"This ship has never functioned correctly, at least while I've had it, the chameleon circuit is blown, it doesn't always go exactly where I'd please-"

"Didn't you steal it?" Earthest asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Maybe it's karma," Donna suggested.

"Then why did we get affected?" the younger girl asked.

"Karma," the redhead explained, "for becoming his companions."

"Bad karma," the alien muttered.

"Are you two done?" the Doctor asked after a few moments. The two nodded and he continued. "As I was saying, with all of the malfunctions of this ship, it's not unlikely that something may have been triggered by one of the planets we landed on and caused it to...well, you know."

"Wipe our memories?" Earthest asked. At the Doctor's nod, she crossed the room and picked up the sonic screwdriver. "You said you got your memories back when you touched this."

"But we all touched that," Donna said. "Why only the Doctor?"

"Well, that's obvious." After a few moments of blinking and silent thought, he looked to the females. "It's mine."

"He has no idea," Earthest muttered, rejoining Donna.

"None at all," the redhead agreed.

Not used to his intelligence being questioned, the Doctor shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of his female companions. Finally, slumping his shoulders in defeat, he sighed. "I've got no idea."

"Well, then," Donna said, a satisfied smile on her lips. "Who wants breakfast?"

* * *

You don't ask, I won't tell. It was really the side effects of RADIATION from a foreign, unnamed, and since-destroyed planet. Yeah, that's it. AND THE MORAL OF THE STORY besides the Doctor having some weird telepathy powers, is that love conquers all. Now, let's all go throw up from the corniness of it. In other news, I wasn't very happy with the way this all turned out. It's not one of my best. Still, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
